RE - POST : The Best Autumn
by sneezkyu
Summary: Musim semi yang indah bagi Siwon dan Kyu/ a Wonkyu fict, YAOI,fluff


_The Best Autumn_

_Starring : Choi Siwon, Cho Kyuhyun, and other Super Junior's members_

_Happy Reading!^^_

_._

_._

_._

_#1013#_

Author POV

Sudah sekitar satu minggu musim gugur menyergap kota Seoul. Udara yang sedikit dingin dengan bertaburnya daun-daun _mapple _di sepanjang jalan atau dimana saja sudah menjadi pemandangan lumrah di musim ini. Namun itu sama sekali tak mengurangi aktivitas orang-orang yang tinggal di kota sepadat Seoul,meskipun pakaian tebal dan syal selalu lengket di tubuh mereka.

Begitu juga dengan namja berusia 24 tahun yang satu ini. **Cho Kyuhyun **masih setia menghadap komputer di depannya selama delapan jam di hari ini dengan serius. Tidak,bahkan sepanjang hari. Entah apa yang sedang ia kerjakan,tapi ia memang sangat professional dalam bekerja. Ia akan menghadap komputer sepanjang jam dalam hidupnya jika memang diminta. Bukan masalah gaji, tapi memang ia tipe orang yang pekerja keras.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul enam waktu Seoul, namun Kyuhyun masih belum menunjukkan itikad untuk menyudahi pekerjaannya. Sudah semua temannya berpamitan pulang sejak tadi,bahkan sekarang kantor mungkin sudah sepi. Ia masih berkutat dengan _database _keuntungan perusahaan dan progres keuangan perusahaan cabang.

"Hah,selesai!"

Selang beberapa waktu, akhirnya segala tetekbengek perusahaan sudah selesai ia kerjakan. Ia merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang mulai terasa kaku di sekujur tubuhnya. Dengan santai ia mematikan komputernya, membereskan meja kerjanya,dan meraih jaket tebal hitamnya. Setelah semuanya beres, ia berjalan keluar kantornya yang sudah mulai gelap.

Ia berjalan menuju stasiun kereta bawah tanah terdekat. Sebenarnya ia tak begitu suka naik kereta, tapi karena alasan ia sangat lelah dan lapar,akhirnya ia mengabaikan kebiasaannya itu. Dengan agak tergesa ia berjalan sambil sesekali menghirup udara malam Seoul yang agak bercampur karbondioksida. Baru berjalan beberapa meter,tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering. Dengan kesal ia menghentikan langkahnya dan menepi untuk mengangkat telepon.

"Yeobosseo, Hae hyung. Wae?"

"_Kyu, kau bisa ke taman kota sekarang? Hyung ada janji dengan teman hyung,tapi hyung tak bisa kesana sekarang. Bisakah kau gantikan hyung sekarang?"_

"Shireo! Aku menolak! Kau tahu, aku baru saja pulang kerja dan sekarang aku sangat lelah!"

"_Wah,sayang sekali. Padahal hyung sudah membelikanmu PSP bar—"_

"Ah Hyung aku akan segera kesana!" Kyuhyun segera menutup telepon dan berlari menuju stasiun tujuan taman kota dengan semangat. Kalau soal PSP, Kyuhyun akan melakukan apapun—sekalipun itu hal gila—untuk mendapatkan barang kesayangannya itu.

Jauh disana, Donghae menghela napas dan menggeleng kecil. Sepertinya hanya cara itu yang bisa menaklukkan hati namdongsaeng satu-satunya itu.

_#1013#_

Sudah sekitar duapuluh menit ia menunggu disini. Ditemani secangkir coklat panas yang ia beli sebelum masuk taman kota,ia menunggu seseorang dengan sabar. Sebentar-sebentar ia merapatkan mantel biru dongker yang tersampir rapi di tubuh atletisnya, melirik jam tangannya,dan menghembuskan napas.

**Choi Siwon **akan menunggu sahabatnya itu sampai datang. Bukan sahabatnya,sih. Melainkan suruhan dari sahabatannya. Ia baru tiba dari Taiwan tadi pagi,kemudian mengurus cabang perusahaan ayahnya yang ada di sini sampai petang,kemudian pergi ke taman kota ini. Ia ingin menyerahkan sesuatu kepada sahabatnya itu. sebuah bungkusan seukuran buku berwarna merah tua dari sahabatnya yang berada di Taiwan. Tertulis nama pengirimnya adalah Lee Hyukjae dengan alamat tujuannya adalah seseorang bernama Cho Donghae yang tak lain adalah sahabat sekaligus motivatornya selama tinggal di Seoul dahulu. Karena kebetulan Siwon akan pergi ke Seoul,Hyukjae menitipkan sesuatu untuk disampaikan kepada Donghae yang sekaligus adalah namjachigunya selama lima tahun terakhir.

Sudah tiga puluh menit ia duduk di bawah pohon _mapple _yang tak henti-hentinya menggugurkan daunnya. Taman kota makin ramai,mengingat malam ini adalah malam minggu. Banyak pasangan muda-mudi sedang bergandengan tangan atau sekedar duduk bersama sambil mengobrol. Siwon tersenyum kecut. Ia merasa sedikit iri pada mereka. Ia juga merasa paling miris karena ia tak bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan orang yang ia cintai di tempat indah ini.

Ia selalu percaya Tuhan selalu mendengar kata hatinya. Ia melihat seseorang sedang berlari padanya. Seseorang yang langsung membuat perhatiannya terhenti. Seseorang yang membuat kebosanannya menguap hilang dan digantikan dengan perasaan yang berdesir lembut di sekujur tubuhnya. Senyuman tulus dan terpesona tak terhapus dari bibir tipis Choi Siwon.

Namja itu sekarang benar-benar berada di depan matanya. Seakan waktu berjalan lambat,ia hanya bisa melihat dan terdiam. Seperti orang gila kelihatannya.

Namja itu mengernyit heran,melambaikan sebelah tangannya di depan Siwon dengan raut wajah _innocent_nya. Merasa tak mendapat respon, dengan sekali sentakan ia menepukkan tangannya ke pundak Siwon. membuat Siwon langsung kembali ke alam dunianya.

"Temannya Hae hyung,bukan?" suara itu kembali menggelitik indra pendengaran Siwon,membiusnya sejenak.

"E-eh...ne. Kau yang disuruh Donghae kesini?" tanya Siwon. namja di depannya mengangguk.

"Mianhae membuatmu menunggu lama. Aku tadi sudah berusaha untuk cepat-cepat kesini. Tapi tadi keretanya sedang ada _trouble _karena sesak. Akhirnya keberangkatannya digilir,menyebalkan bukan?" cecar Kyuhyun dengan pipi digembungkan. Membuat Siwon kembali terdiam terpesona.

"Hallo? Kau baik-baik saja?" Kyuhyun kembali seperti menemukan orang hilang yang linglung. Siwon kembali sadar dari lamunannya.

"Eng..ne..ne. Gwenchanayo. Aku sudah terbiasa menunggu," ucap Siwon ramah, "Duduklah,"

Kyuhyun kemudian duduk di samping Siwon. kemudian ia baru sadar kalau ia belum tahu identitas namja di depannya ini. Kemudian ia mengulurkan tangannya pada Siwon.

"Aku Kyuhyun,kau?"

Siwon menyambut uluran tangan Kyuhyun, kemudian tersenyum pada Kyuhyun,

"Aku Siwon,"

Deg. Tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak saat mata Siwon menatap matanya. Dan genggaman tangan Siwon terasa...sangat hangat dan pas di tangannya. Ia juga baru menyadari kalau Siwon mempunyai lubang cekungan di pipinya yang membuatnya makin tampan.

"Mukamu merah,Kyu," Siwon mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Kyuhyun. seketika Kyuhyun terkejut dan sedikit menjauhkan wajahnya dari Siwon. Ia merasa kalau kedua pipi _chubby_nya memerah hebat. Dalam hati ia mengutuk dirinya dalam-dalam dan ingin membenamkan kepalanya dalam tanah.

"H-hyung...apa yang harus aku antarkan pada Donghae hyung?" Kyuhyun mengalihkan pembicaraan agar kegugupannya hilang. Mati-matian ia berusaha untuk menahan detak jantungnya yang sudah mulai menggila.

Siwon langsung menyodorkan bungkusan yang daritadi berada di sampingnya kepada Kyuhyun. Dengan sedikit heran Kyuhyun menerimanya,kemudian mengamati bentuknya. Perasaannya mengatakan,bukankah ultah Hae hyung sudah lewat?

"Itu bukan kado ulang tahun,itu titipan dari sahabatnya,"

Kyuhyun kembali tersentak. Gila! Apa tadi Siwon membaca pikirannya?

"Oh..arraseo. lagipula...ultah Hae hyung kan sudah kelewat jauh," ucap Kyuhyun enteng sambil memangku kadonya.

Setelah itu,hening. Hanya kecanggungan yang kemudian memerangkap mereka.

Kemudian...

Kruyukkkk~

"Eh?" sentak Siwon yang langsung menatap Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memegangi perutnya.

"Apa kau tadi sudah makan?" tanya Siwon. Kyuhyun menggeleng lemah.

"Kalau begitu,ayo kita makan malam dulu!" Siwon berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak,kemudian menatap Siwon yang sudah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Ayo! Nanti keburu malam!" Akhirnya Siwon menarik tangan Kyuhyun yang lemas dan berkeringat karena gugup. Kyuhyun masih terdiam,dan berjalan di samping Siwon. membiarkan tangannya digenggam erat Siwon,yang hangat dan sangat protektif itu. Ia tersenyum. Baru saja ia menyadari kalau Siwon sudah sedikit mencuri hatinya.

_#1013#_

Mereka akhirnya makan malam di sebuah restoran pinggir jalan di Seoul. Mereka mengambil tempat duduk di pinggir jalan agar lebih nikmat. Mereka memesan beberapa makanan, tentunya beberapa makanan itu dipesan oleh Kyuhyun. karena kalian tahu sendiri di awal cerita,Kyuhyun menderita karena lapar.

"Kyuhyun-ah,kau makan banyak sekali,"

Siwon menggeleng-geleng geli melihat Kyuhyun yang sedang makan dengan lahap. Bagaikan tinggal di sebuah gua dan tak mendapat makananpun,Kyuhyun menghabiskan sekiranya empat porsi _kimbab _porsi besar dengan cepat. Sementara sang empunya perut hanya tersenyum—atau lebih tepatnya nyengir—dengan makanan penuh di dalam mulutnya.

"Ha hu hangah hapah hung.. (aku sangat lapar,hyung) " jawab Kyuhyun sambil mencoba menelan makanan di mulutnya. Tak tahan,Siwon akhirnya tertawa keras. Hampir saja ia tadi menyemburkan makanan di mulutnya sebelum ia sukses membekap kedua mulutnya. Kyuhyun yang tidak tahu hanya mengernyit heran melihat Siwon.

"H-hyung," Kyuhyun berhasil menelan makanannya, "Sejak kapan kau berteman dengan Hae hyung? kok aku belum pernah lihat hyung sebelumnya,ya?"

Siwon berdehem sejenak, "Aku memang baru berteman dengannya dari Hyukjae. Hyukjae yang mengenalkan aku sewaktu Donghae berada di Taiwan," jawab Siwon.

"Berarti hyung orang Taiwan?" sergah Kyuhyun.

"Bukan," Siwon menggeleng, "Aku orang Korea. aku di Taiwan hanya untuk bekerja,"

"Oh," mulut Kyuhyun membentuk huruf o.

Siwon menyelesaikan makanannya,kemudian mengelap bibirnya dengan tissue, "Sudah selesai makannya? Aku akan mengantarmu,"

Mata Kyuhyun membulat, "Mwo? Mengantar? Andwae! Aku bisa pulang sendiri. kau pasti lelah,hyung,"

"Kau harus mau,Kyu," tekan Siwon, "Ini bentuk permintaan maafku karena telah menganggu acara istirahatmu,"

Kyuhyun menggeleng keras, "Hyung sama sekali tak menganggu,kok! Aku tadi memang berniat ingin menemui hyung atas suruhan Hae hyung!"

"Benar?" tanya Siwon.

"_Karena PSP hyung," _ucap Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"Ne,benar. Percayalah padaku!" Kyuhyun mengangkat jari telunjuk dan tengahnya dan membentuk huruf 'v'. Siwon tersenyum,kemudian mengacak rambut Kyuhyun.

"Aku takkan percaya padamu. Aku percaya pada Tuhan," ucap Siwon.

JEGERRR! Kyuhyun _sweatdroped_. -_-

"Hyung,_please _deh! Hyung itu kebanyakan makan Al-Kitab," ucap Kyuhyun sewot. Siwon tertawa keras lagi.

"Ya..ya..aku tadi bercanda,Kyu! Haduh..." Siwon sampai memegangi perutnya karena melihat ekspresi wajah Kyuhyun. menatapnya sambil menyipitkan matanya,mempout bibirnya,dan melipat kedua tangannya di dada. _Childish,_batin Siwon.

"Yaudah berhenti ketawanya! Dasar bocah gereja!" cibir Kyuhyun pedas. Siwon tidak tersinggung, bahkan ia merasa terhibur dengan cibiran pedas Kyuhyun.

"Ayo pulang, nanti keburu larut," Siwon bangkit dari tempat duduknya,diikuti Kyuhyun yang berdiri kemudian kembali menenteng kembali bungkusan yang tadi diberikan Siwon. Siwon dan Kyuhyun berdiri di pinggir jalan. Siwon akan memastikan bahwa Kyuhyun akan langsung naik taksi dan pulang.

Baru saja mereka menunggu,tiba-tiba—

—CROOTTT!

"Gyaaaaa! Jaketku!" Kyuhyun memandangi mantelnya yang basah karena terkena cipratan air mobil yang lewat. Siwon menghampiri Kyuhyun yang histeris.

"Basah semua,Kyu.." Siwon memegang mantel Kyuhyun yang sangat basah di bagian bawahnya. Dengan sekali sentakan Siwon melepas mantelnya dan menyampirkannya pada tubuh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun melongo dan menatap Siwon.

"Hyung,hyung tidak kedinginan?" tanya Kyuhyun innocent.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Sekarang cepatlah pulang, nanti kau masuk angin!" jawab Siwon sambil terus tersenyum. senyuman Siwon mampu menular pada Kyuhyun,sehingga mau tak mau Kyuhyun ikut tersenyum.

Siwon berhasil menyetop taksi dan mempersilahkan Kyuhyun untuk segera masuk. Akhirnya Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam taksi,dan tak lupa melambaikan tangannya pada Siwon sebelum pergi. dengan senang hati Siwon membalas lambaian tangan Kyuhyun dan melepas kepergian Kyuhyun.

"Benar-benar malam yang menyenangkan," gumam Siwon hangat.

_#1013#_

"Hyung kenapa gak pernah bilang kalo punya teman seperti Siwon hyung?" Kyuhyun menginterogasi Donghae yang sedang membaca buku di apartemen Kyuhyun.

"Buat apa? Bukankah biasanya kau paling tidak peduli dengan teman-teman hyung?" tanya balik Donghae yang masih membolak-balik halaman buku arsitektur.

"Ya tapi kan..." Kyuhyun tak punya alasan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Donghae. Memang selama ini ia tak peduli dengan teman-teman hyungnya, bahkan namjachigu hyungnya sekalipun.

"Jangan bilang..." Donghae menutup bukunya, menatap Kyuhyun lekat , "Kau menyukai Siwon?"

PLETAK! Kyuhyun menjitak hyungnya dengan mesra.

"Hyung apaan sih!" muka Kyuhyun memerah. Sebenarnya alasan Donghae itu benar.

"Mukamu merah! Ahahahaha! Benar kan kata hyung?" Donghae tertawa penuh kemenangan melihat ekspresi adiknya. Kyuhyun yang sebal hanya memukul-mukul badan hyungnya dengan bantal.

"Tak apa jika kau memang menyukai Siwon. Dia sepertinya juga menyukaimu,Kyu," ucap Donghae santai sambil membuka bukunya kembali.

"Mwo? What? Jinjjayo,hyung? dia menyukaiku,hyung?!" tanya Kyuhyun antusias. Ia mengguncang-guncang tubuh Donghae karena Donghae tak menggubris pertanyaannya.

"Kan hyung bilang sepertinya," jawab Donghae setengah terkikik. Ia sangat suka dengan sikap adiknya yang mulai memohon-mohon padanya dengan lucu.

"Kenapa hyung bisa tahu?" cecar Kyuhyun belum puas.

"Kemarin kami bertemu,"

"GYAA? KENAPA HYUNG TAK MENGAJAKKU?!" Kyuhyun kembali mengguncang-guncang tubuh Donghae sampai limbung dan jatuh dari sofa. Donghae mengelus pantatnya dan mengerang kesakitan.

"Biasa aja dong,Kyu. Lagian Cuma ketemuan biasa,dia lagi sibuk kerja disini," Donghae kembali mengambil posisi duduk di sofa,agak menjauh dari Kyuhyun. takut kalau adiknya itu akan menjatuhkan dirinya lagi.

Kini Kyuhyun kembali melunak, "Trus hyung ada ketemuan lagi gak sama Siwon hyung hari ini?"

"Dia udah balik ke Taiwan.."

"GYAAA~! HYAAA!" Kyuhyun berteriak keras hingga menggema ke seluruh ruangan. Memekakkan telinga tukang kebon yang berjarak beratus meter di bawah apartemen Kyuhyun.

"Hyung benar-benar takut kau akan menjadi gila hanya karena Siwon," Donghae berkata sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Udah diem aja lu hyung!" Kyuhyun beranjak menuju kasurnya dan menenggelamkan diri dalam selimut. Meninggalkan Donghae yang cekikikan di tempat.

_#1013#_

Tiga hari berlalu. Tiga hari juga Kyuhyun merasa malas-malasan. Entah kenapa semangat kerjanya yang menguar-uar tiba-tiba menguap begitu saja. di kantor ia hanya melamun,memandangi jendela,dan tak menyentuh komputer sekalipun. Semua orang jadi heran melihat sikap Kyuhyun yang tak biasanya. Mereka mencoba menanyakan keadaan Kyuhyun,tapi Kyuhyun selalu menjawab 'gwenchana' dan pura-pura membaca dokumen.

Kebiasaan baru Kyuhyun masih berlanjut hingga hari ini. Melamun. Mengetuk ujung pena. Mengetuk ujung sepatunya seirama dengan denting jam. Bosan. Ya,itu yang ia rasakan. Ia tak tahu persis sejak kapan ia seperti ini,tapi ia merasa tidak bersemangat setelah kepergian Siwon.

Haish. Ia menghembuskan nafas berat. Masa gara-gara ia tak punya kesempatan bertemu dengan Siwon lagi ia jadi begini? Apa mungkin ia sedang jatuh cinta? Ya,ia tak menampik hal itu. ia yakin yang ia rasakan pada Siwon adalah perasaan cinta.

Karena bosan dengan dokumen,ia melihat ke luar jendela. Jalanan masih padat. Sekarang masih jam menjelang makan siang. Ia sendiri tidak yakin hari akan makan siang atau tidak. Guguran daun-daun cokelat kekuningan memenuhi halaman kantor,menyisakan para tukang kebun yang sedang sibuk membersihkan guguran daun. Dengan semangat mereka membersihkan guguran daun yang tak henti-hentinya jatuh dari pohon. Namun sesaat,ia menangkap sosok orang yang tak asing baginya. Sosok yang sedang berdiri di depan kantor dengan raut bingung. Dengan dua cekungan yang tampak saat ia sedang tersenyum dan mata setajam burung elang sedang bertanya kepada pihak security. Perlahan hati Kyuhyun membuncah,perasaannya meletup-letup senang. Senyuman manis segera terukir di bibir manisnya.

"Siwon hyung!" pekik Kyuhyun dalam hati. Badannya yang lemas kini tegak kembali. Ia ingin bertemu Siwon. Ia baru saja akan beranjak dari kursinya ketika ponselnya tiba-tiba berdering. Sebuah nomor asing memanggilnya.

"Yeobosseo?"

"_Yeobbosseo,Kyuhyun-_ah."

Kyuhyun langsung terlonjak. Itu suara Siwon!

"_Yeobbosseo,Kyuhyun-_ah. _Ini aku,Siwon. Apa kau masih mengingatku?"_

"Tentu saja!" sahut Kyuhyun tanpa sadar dengan nada kencang. Ia melihat orang-orang disekitarnya memperhatikannya dengan heran. Kyuhyun langsung membekap mulutnya dan kembali menstabilkan duduknya.

"_Kau terdengar bersemangat sekali? Hey,apa kau sedang berada di kantor?"_

"Ya beginilah,Hyung. aku masih ada di kantor,wae?"

"_Kebetulan aku sedang berada di kantormu untuk mengurus pekerjaan. Apa kau sudah makan siang? Aku berniat untuk mengajakmu..ya itu kalau kau mau,"_

Kyuhyun hampir melompat senang dan memekik,tapi ia berhasil menahan diri. Ia berdehem sejenak,kemudian menjawab tawaran Siwon.

"Dengan senang hati,hyung. Tunggu sebentar,aku akan segera turun!" Dengan semangat Kyuhyun menutup teleponnya dan memasukkannya di saku celananya,kemudian meraih mantel pemberian Siwon yang selama ini ia pakai,kemudian bergegas turun dan menemui Siwon. Ia sungguh tak sabar untuk hal ini.

_#1013#_

Mereka sudah selesai makan siang di sebuah kedai ramen kecil di dekat kantor. Sambil menunggu jam makan siang habis,mereka memutuskan untuk mengobrol sejenak. Ada saja yang mereka bicarakan,mulai dari asal-asul keluarga,hobi, film favorit, sampai makanan favorit.

"Lain kali cobalah makan es krim di dekat apartemenku,hyung. Rasanya enakkk banget hyung! hyung gak akan nyesel deh! Hampir tiap hari Minggu aku beli!" seru Kyuhyun sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan semangat. Siwon yang lebih banyak jadi pendengar tertawa kecil sedari tadi melihat tingkah Kyuhyun.

"Kau ini, usiamu sudah dewasa, tapi tingkah lakumu masih seperti anak kecil. Masih sempat-sempatnya makan es krim.." ucap Siwon sambil mengacak rambut Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang tadinya bersemangat jadi salah tingkah. Mukanya sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Kyu,aku heran. Kenapa setiap kita bertemu wajahmu selalu merah padam? Apa kau sakit?" Siwon melontarkan pertanyaan yang selama ini ia pendam. Kyuhyun menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal dengan malu.

"Ngg..g-gak tahu,hyung. Aku...hanya gugup saat berada dekat hyung," jawab Kyuhyun polos. Mata Siwon membulat,tanda ia akan segera tertawa. Dan benar saja,Siwon kembali tertawa,tapi tak terlalu keras.

"Aku juga ingin tanya pada hyung," Kyuhyun menginterupsi, "Kenapa hyung selalu tertawa saat kita bertemu? Sungguh kau membuatku malu di depan orang banyak!"

Kali ini Siwon menghentikan tawanya. Ia juga terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun. benar. Kenapa saat mereka bertemu,ia tak henti-hentinya ingin tertawa dan bahagia di dekat Kyuhyun.

"Kau ini lucu,menggemaskan, gaya bicaramu membuatku ingin tertawa. Aku suka.." Siwon mencubit kedua pipi Kyuhyun dengan gemas. Kyuhyun memberontak dan berusaha melepaskan tangan Siwon dari pipinya,dan berhasil. Alhasil,sekarang pipinya menjadi semakin merah.

Di sisi lain, Kyuhyun merasa senang. Siwon ternyata menyukai hal yang menurut orang lain sangat menyebalkan. Gaya bicaranya yang pedas dan sewot,cerewet, itu yang Siwon suka darinya. Dan Siwon juga mengatakan kalau dia menyukainya. Kyuhyun bagai terbang diantara awan-awan saat Siwon mengatakan hal itu,walaupun ia tahu mungkin Siwon tak bermaksud lebih seperti yang ia harapkan.

"Waktu makan siang sudah hampir habis. Mau kuantar ke kantor?" Siwon mengatakan hal itu sambil melirik jam di tangannya. Diikuti Kyuhyun yang juga melirik jam di tangannya.

"Tidak udah mengantarku,hyung. kau pasti sibuk. Aku bisa sendiri,kok!" jawab Kyuhyun yakin,persis saat malam ia bertemu dengan Siwon.

"Kau ini selalu menolak," Siwon menghela napas, "Yasudah,aku takkan mengantarmu,"

Kyuhyun bangkit dari kursinya,diikuti Siwon. baru saja Kyuhyun meninggalkan Siwon,suara Siwon kembali menginterupsinya untuk kembali menoleh.

"Kyuhyun-ah,apakah Sabtu malam kau ada acara? Aku ingin kau mengajakku berkeliling Seoul," tawar Siwon pada Kyuhyun. sekali lagi,Kyuhyun akan melonjak dan memekik,untung saja ia sudah bisa mengendalikan keinginannya itu.

"Mmm..tidak ada hyung. dengan senang hati,hyung!" jawab Kyuhyun semangat.

"Baiklah. Kau kujemput di depan apartemenmu jam tujuh. Sampai jumpa!"

"Oke,hyung. sampai jumpa,hyung!" Kyuhyun melambaikan tangannya dan pergi meninggalkan Siwon yang sedang tersenyum senang dengan hati berbunga-bunga.

_#1013#_

Jam tujuh malam waktu Seoul di malam Sabtu. Hari yang ditunggu-tunggu Siwon. dengan santai ia mengendarai mobilnya menuju apartemen Kyuhyun. Dengan perasaan yang berdebar-debar dan bercampur bahagia,Siwon melintasi jalanan kota Seoul dengan santai. Kencan pertamanya dengan Kyuhyun tak boleh gagal. Kencan? Ya,Siwon menganggap ini adalah kencan pertamanya bersama Kyuhyun. Jangan tanyakan kenapa,karena sejak pertama kali ia bertemu Kyuhyun ia langsung jatuh cinta pada Kyuhyun.

Tak jauh beda dengan Kyuhyun,saat ia sedang berada jauh dari Kyuhyun,ia merasa frustasi. Merasa bosan dan hanya ingin bertemu Kyuhyun. maka dari itu,sengaja kemarin ia pulang ke Taiwan untuk mengurus kepindahannya ke Seoul. _So,_sekarang Siwon akan fokus bekerja di Korea.

Tak terasa, mobilnya sudah sampai di depan apartemen Kyuhyun. Dengan segenap perasaan ia turun dari mobil dan menunggu di depan mobilnya. Ia mencoba menghubungi nomor Kyuhyun,memberitahukan kalau ia sudah sampai di depan apartemen.

"_Yeobbosseo,_hyung,"

"Yeobbosseo,Kyuhyun-ah. Aku sudah sampai di depan apartemenmu,"

"_Jinjja? Chakkaman,_hyung!_ aku akan segera turun!"_

"Ne,Kyuhyun-ah," Siwon menutup ponselnya. Ia membenahi letak jaketnya dan rambutnya. Sengaja ia berpakaian santai,dengan jaket warna biru dongker dan celana _jeans_ hitam yang membalut kaki jenjangnya. Ia tak sabar akan menghabiskan malam bersama Kyuhyun.

Selang beberapa waktu,Kyuhyun mulai menampakkan batang hidungnya. Dengan celana _jeans _warna biru tua dan jaket berwarna _baby blue_,menampakkan keimutan dan keceriaan wajahnya. Ia berlari menuju Siwon yang sedang berdiri menunggu di depan mobil.

"Mian hyung,lama" ucap Kyuhyun saat sudah sampai di hadapan Siwon. Siwon tersenyum dan membelai rambut Kyuhyun.

"Aniya, kalau begitu kajja kita berangkat!" Siwon menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun dan membukakan pintu mobil untuk Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang tersipu malu hanya menunduk dan berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah merah padam.

_#1013#_

Suasana tengah malam di pinggir Sungai Han terasa sangat romatis. Dengan dihiasi lampu kerlap-kerlip di sepanjang jembatan,dan di pohon-pohon di pinggir sungai,menambah kesan damai dan romantis.

Kyuhyun dan Siwon sedang berjalan di sepanjang pinggir sungai sambil mengobrol ringan. Sesekali mereka bercanda atau memukul lengan satu sama lain. Bahkan tak jarang Siwon merangkul bahu Kyuhyun,mencubit pipinya,atau Kyuhyun memukul lengan kekar Siwon dengan keras. Tadi mereka sudah menghabiskan waktu di beberapa tempat,seperti Namsan Tower,Myeongdong,dan beberapa tempat lainnya. Dan tujuan terakhir mereka adalah disini, Sungai Han.

Setelah lelah berjalan,akhirnya mereka duduk di sebuah bangku di bawah pohon. Kyuhyun menyeruput _bubble tea_nya,sedangkan Siwon dengan cokelat panasnya.

"Gomawo,Kyuhyun-ah,malam ini sudah menemaniku jalan-jalan," ucap Siwon dengan tatapan menerawang ke arah sungai. Kyuhyun melirik Siwon sekilas,kemudian mengangguk.

"Cheonma,hyung. Aku senang bisa kau ajak jalan-jalan seperti ini," Kyuhyun tersenyum sambil menatap sungai. Siwon melirik Kyuhyun,kemudian tertular senyuman Kyuhyun,kemudian kembali menatap sungai. Perlahan,tangannya kirinya menyentuh tangan kanan Kyuhyun,dan perlahan menggenggamnya. Kyuhyun nampak terkejut,tapi kemudian ia tersenyum dan balik menggenggam tangan Siwon. Dan jadilah, tangan mereka bertautan erat,saling membagi kehangatan.

Perlahan Siwon merasa pundak kirinya terasa berat. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Kyuhyun tertidur di bahunya dengan damai. Siwon kembali tersenyum,kemudian menyamankan posisi Kyuhyun agar ia tak terbangun. Ia elus rambut cokelat Kyuhyun dengan lembut,kemudian mengecup kening Kyuhyun singkat. Siwon berharap,ia bisa menikmati suasana damai seperti ini.

_#1013#_

Hari-hari berikutnya di musim gugur terasa lebih berwarna bagi Siwon dan Kyuhyun. Hari-hari mereka lalui bersama. Entah itu hanya jalan bersama,makan siang,atau _dinner _bersama. Tak sedetikpun mereka lalui sendiri. bahkan Siwon sering mengunjungi apartemen Kyuhyun dan sebaliknya.

Di sore penghujung musim gugur ini,mereka memutuskan untuk menghabiskan waktu di sekitar Namsan Tower. Walau kali ini udara kota Seoul sedikit lebih dingin dari biasanya,tapi itu tak menyurutkan niat mereja untuk bercengkrama di tempat ini.

"Kau tahu,Kyu.." Siwon membuka suara, "Aku merasa hidupku menjadi lebih baik,"

"Jinjja? Bagus,dong!" seru Kyuhyun menatap Siwon sekilas, "Memang hidup hyung sebelumnya seperti apa?"

Siwon menghela napas, "Aku tak percaya namanya cinta," jawab Siwon.

Mata Kyuhyun membulat dan ia menatap Siwon, "Mwo? Kenapa bisa begitu?"

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun lekat,kemudian tersenyum, "Karena hatiku tak pernah tersentuh cinta,"

"Berarti sekarang hyung percaya cinta? Siapa yang menyentuh hati hyung?" sergah Kyuhyun balas menatap Siwon dengan _innocent_nya. Siwon yang geli langsung mengelus pipi Kyuhyun.

"Ne.." Siwon menjawab dengan lembut, "Ada seseorang yang membuatku berubah seperti ini,"

Kembali mata Kyuhyun membulat antusias, "Nugu,hyung? Nugu?"

Siwon mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Kyuhyun dan berbisik perlahan, "Kau,Kyu"

Gulp. Kyuhyun menahan ludah dalam-dalam. Sekaligus terkejut dengan apa yang Siwon lontarkan.

"H-hyung? k-kau...serius?" Kyuhyun masih terbata tak percaya. Siwon tersenyum,kali ini lebih manis dari sebelumnya.

"Cho Kyuhyun, kau telah banyak merubah hidupku. Menjadikanku percaya akan keindahan cinta. Dan sekarang..." Siwon tiba-tiba mengeluarkan sebuah kalung perak yang digantung juga dengan sebuah cincin perak. Kyuhyun terperangah tak percaya.

"Apakah kau mau menjadi namjachiguku?" ucap Siwon tulus,menatap Kyuhyun penuh harap. Sang empunya yg sedang dilihat hanya bisa menutup mulutnya yang menganga dan matanya yang menjadi membulat sempurna.

"Aku tak menyangka,hyung...tapi...apakah ini mimpi?"

Siwon menggeleng, "This is real,Babykyu. And now i wait for your answer,"

Kyuhyun menangis. Ia langsung memeluk Siwon yang sedang berlutut di hadapannya. Terisak di pelukan Siwon.

"Babykyu, wae? Kenapa kau malah menangis? Apa kau tidak suka pada hyung?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng keras di pelukan Siwon, "Hiks...aniya,hyung. aku hanya takut kalau aku sedang mengigau,makanya aku memelukmu agar kau tidak hilang..."

Kembali tawa Siwon meledak. Ia tak habis berpikir jika Kyuhyun menangis hanya karena alasan sesederhana. Kyuhyun yang merasa ditertawakan melepas pelukannya dan menatap Siwon sambil mengucek kedua matanya dengan sebal.

"Ugh..hyung menyebalkan! Aku nangis malah diketawain! Hyung bener-bener jahat! Dasar bocah gereja! das—mmpphhh" Siwon membungkam bibir Kyuhyun dengan lembut karena Kyuhyun terlalu banyak bicara. Kyuhyun yang awalnya terkejut,kemudian tenang dan menikmati ciuman Siwon. setelah sekian lama,akhirnya mereka melepaskan pangutan mereka.

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara,Kyu..kau hanya perlu berkata 'nado saranghae' saja susah sekali," ucap Siwon sambil mengelus rambut cokelat Kyuhyun. kyuhyun yang masih malu-malu memukul-mukul lengan Siwon sebal.

"Hyung! udah berapa kali aku bilang! Kau selalu membuatku malu di depan umum!" pout Kyuhyun sambil melipat kedua tangan di dadanya. Siwon yang gemas mencubit pipi Kyuhyun dengan sayang.

"Biarin. Kan yang nanggung malu kita berdua," jawaban Siwon mendapat _deathglare_ dari Kyuhyun.

"So? Bagaimana jawabannya?" Siwon membuka pengait kalung itu dan menggantungnya di depan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menggaruk belakang kepalanya,kemudian tersenyum malu dan mengangguk pelan. Siwon yang mendapatkan jawaban yg ia inginkan langsung tersenyum,kemudian memakaikan kalung itu di leher Kyuhyun,kemudian memeluk Kyuhyun erat. Begitu juga Kyuhyun,ia sungguh menantikan moment ini. Bersama orang yang dicintai yang membuat hidup dan hati kita menjadi lebih baik. Ia berjanji,akan menjaga kebahagiaan ini sampai akhir hayatnya.

_._

_._

_._

_And this is the best Autumn for them..._

_._

_._

_. _

_The End_


End file.
